Monster Class - Satyr
This handsome, grinning man has the furry legs of a goat and a set of curling ram horns extending from his temples. Satyrs are debauched and hedonistic creatures of the deepest, most primeval parts of the woods. They adore wine, music, and carnal delights, and are renowned as rakes and smooth-talkers, wooing unwary maidens and shepherd boys and leaving a trail of awkward explanations and unplanned pregnancies in their wakes. Though their bodies are almost always those of attractive and well-built men, much of the satyrs’ talent for seduction lies in their talent for music. With the aid of his eponymous pipes, a satyr is capable of weaving a wide variety of melodic spells designed to enchant others and bring them in line with his capricious desires. A satyr’s hair is typically red or chestnut brown, while his hooves and horns are most often jet black. A satyr is about as tall and heavy as a half-elf. Alignment: A satyr tends toward neutral good, as they value both personal freedom and adherence to laws. They feel that too many laws may unnecessarily restrict the freedom of good beings. Satyrs are typically self-centered, greedy, and decadent creatures that enjoy food, drink, and other pleasures. Satyr Racial Traits • +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma: A satyr is optimized for debauchery, granting him grand amounts of fortitude and a natural talent at being the life of a party. * Medium: Satyrs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Fey: Satyrs are fey. * Normal Speed: Satyrs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): Satyrs can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Musical Prodigy (Ex): Satyrs gain a +2 bonus to Perform (wind instruments) checks. * Perceptive Edge (Ex): Satyrs gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Shadow Lover (Ex): Satyrs gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks. * Thick Skin (Ex): A satyr’s thick skin grants him a +1 natural armor bonus to his AC. * Languages: Satyrs begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Satyr with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, and Orc. Hit Die: d6. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 gp (average 70 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The satyr’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (nature), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Perform (wind instruments) (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the satyr monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A satyr is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As a satyr gains levels, his ability scores increase as noted on Table: Satyr. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Horns (Ex): At 1st level, a satyr gains a horns attack. This is a primary attack that deals 1d4 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times the satyr’s Strength modifier. At 5th level, the damage die of this horns attack increases to 1d6. Damage Reduction (Ex): Starting at 1st level, a satyr becomes more resistant to damage. He gains damage reduction 1/cold iron. At 4th level, this damage reduction increases to 3/cold iron, and at 8th level, it increases to 5/cold iron. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Starting at 1st level, a satyr gains limited spell-like abilities. The exact abilities gained depend on the satyr’s class level, according to the following table. In each case, the caster level equals the satyr’s class level. The DC for a saving throw against a satyr’s spell-like ability is 10 + the spell level + the satyr’s Charisma modifier. When the same spell appears multiple times on the table, the satyr gains the higher-level ability. Otherwise, these spell-like abilities are cumulative. Pipes (Su): Starting at 2nd level, a satyr can focus and empower his magic by playing haunting melodies on his panpipes. As a standard action, he can begin playing his pipes, affecting each creature within 60 feet that can hear him unless they succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the harpy’s Hit Dice + the harpy’s Charisma modifier). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected by the same satyr’s pipes for 24 hours. The satyr can continue playing his tune by taking a standard action each round to maintain the music, although a creature cannot be affected more than once by the same use of this ability. At 2nd level, the satyr can play his pipes once per day. Any creature that fails its save is affected as if the satyr had cast a charm person spell on them, with a caster level equal to hits Hit Dice. At 4th level, the satyr can play his pipes three times per day, and he learns a tune of lethargy. When the satyr uses this tune, any creature that fails its save is affected as if the satyr had cast a sleep spell on them, with a caster level equal to his Hit Dice. This tune can cause any number of creatures to fall asleep, although it will only affect creatures with 4 Hit Dice or less. At 6th level, the satyr can play his pipes five times per day, and he learns a tune that dulls the minds of those who hear it. When the satyr uses this tune, any creature that fails its save is affected as if the satyr had cast a suggestion spell on them, with a caster level equal to his Hit Dice. The satyr does not need to vocalize his suggestion, although each affected creature hears the same command. At 8th level, the satyr can play his pipes at-will, and he learns a tune of utter terror. When the satyr uses this tune, any creature that fails its save is affected as if the satyr had cast a fear spell on them, with a caster level equal to his Hit Dice. The satyr’s use of his pipes does not count toward his uses per day of his spell like abilities, and if separated from them he may continue to use his standard abilities. The pipes themselves are masterwork, and a satyr can craft a replacement with 1 week of labor. Natural Armor (Ex): At 3rd level and again at 7th level, a satyr’s natural armor bonus to his AC increases by +2. Silent Prance (Ex): At 3rd level, a satyr’s racial bonus to Stealth checks increases to +4. Agile Runner (Ex): At 5th level, a satyr’s base land speed increases by +10 feet. Apply this bonus before modifying the satyr’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the satyr’s land speed. Virtuoso (Ex): At 5rd level, a satyr’s racial bonus to Perform (wind instruments) checks increases to +4. Keen Senses (Ex): At 7th level, a satyr’s racial bonus to Perception checks increases to +4.